1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to computing and, in particular to the field of database storage technology and the field of interlocking trees data stores
2. Description of Related Art
While interlocking trees datastores are covered in other patents by inventor Mazzagatti, it may be useful to provide a brief background summary of KStore and various features of said interlocking trees datastores.
A system and various methods for creating and using interlocking trees datastores and various features of the interlocking trees datastores have been developed. We refer to an instantiation of these interlocking trees datastores that we have developed as a KStore or just K. In particular, these structures and methods have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,733 and copending patent application Ser. No. 10/666,382, (now published as 20050076011A1) by inventor Mazzagatti. Additionally, we described a system in which such interlocking trees datastores could more effectively be used in U.S. Ser. No. 11/185,620, entitled “Method for Processing New Sequences Being Recorded into an Interlocking Trees Datastore.” This invention provides the process invented to build and access the structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,733 and U.S. Ser. No. 10/666,382, (now published as 20050076011), also by inventor Mazzagatti, we explained some preferred methods used to build and access an interlocking trees datastore. The methods taught in both of these patents were written at a level that taught the methodology of how an interlocking trees datastore is built and accessed.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.